Make Me Forget
by RiverGirl114
Summary: After a rough day, Callie just wants to forget.


Grey's Anatomy Fic – _"Make Me Forget"_

16 September 2010

Pairing: Callie Torres / Arizona Robbins

Rating: Mature, NC-17

Summary: After a rough day, Callie just wants to forget.

* * *

She stepped into the shower and faced the shower head, allowing the warm jets to stream down her back. She just stood there for a while, trying to will all her fears, sadness, and tension to wash away. Her salty tears mixed with the rivulets of water dripping down her face. She always felt with her whole heart, her emotions constantly on her sleeve. But now, in the face of tragedy, she didn't want to feel. She wished it would all go away. She needed to forget. Forget about everything, just for a while.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her back to the jets, appreciating the warm water flowing through her hair. She reached for the coconut shampoo, determined to stop her tears from flowing. As she lathered the sweet shampoo through her hair, she heard her bedroom door shut as her girlfriend walked in.

"Babe, you here?"

She didn't respond. She didn't want to risk her emotions taking control again. Her girlfriend stepped into the bathroom after dropping her bags near the door.

"Babe…?"

"Yeah," she responded softly. She didn't have the strength to speak up.

"Is everything okay?" Her girlfriend could tell something wasn't quite right.

"Yeah," she replied without conviction.

"Are you sure? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine," she responded, still lacking sincerity. "I'll be done in a few." She shifted her body away from the shower door, afraid her girlfriend would read her through the steam. She needed more time before she could talk about it.

She rinsed her hair and stood silently in her own world, again letting the water cascade through her lush locks. The shower door slid open quietly and her girlfriend stepped in behind her. She could feel her eyes welling up again, her pride losing the battle with her sentiments.

"I may not know what is going on with you," the blonde began, "and you don't have to talk about it, but I know that you are definitely not okay." Arizona pressed her body against her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the brunette's torso.

Callie began to shudder as tears dropped silently down her cheeks. Arizona unwound her arms from Callie's torso and grasped her lover's waist before planting a tender kiss on her spine. Callie allowed herself to melt into Arizona's embrace, tension slowly trickling from her body. Arizona had that power over her. Callie felt Arizona's lips on her back and allowed the sensation to take over her mind. She needed to forget.

Arizona turned Callie to face her and wiped strands of black hair from her face. For a moment, the women just looked at each other, trying to speak volumes without a word. Arizona brought Callie's mouth to her own, hoping to calm her lover, if only momentarily. Callie responded in kind, parting the blonde's lips with her tongue. As their tongues danced together, their bodies uncontrollably pressed against one another as the tenderness between them evolved into passion.

Arizona pushed Callie up against the shower wall and pressed her breasts against the caramel skin of her lover. A soft moan escaped Callie's lips in between kisses, urging Arizona to continue. Arizona pinned Callie's wrists to the wall and kissed her way down the brunette's torso, stopping to suck on her left nipple, knowing it was the most sensitive. Softly moaning, Callie arched her back, pressing her breast further into Arizona's mouth.

Arizona released one of Callie's wrists as she knelt between the Latina's legs. Using her free hand, she softly stroked the sensitive skin above the brunette's sex. Arizona looked up and saw her lover's head tilted up, eyes shut tight, trying to concentrate on the sensations happening on her lower body.

"Please…" Callie whispered. "Make me forget…"

Arizona smiled and kissed the outside of Callie's mound, dipping her tongue against her lover's clit. Callie took a sharp breath at the delicious sensation and tangled her free hand in Arizona's blonde hair. Arizona inserted a finger, then two, into Callie's depths and increased the pressure of her tongue on Callie's clit. Callie's breathing increased rapidly as Arizona continued her ministrations. The brunette's inner muscles clenched around Arizona's fingers, causing the blonde to speed up her rhythm.

Arizona could tell that Callie's release was drawing near. She took Callie's clit into her mouth and sucked as she curled her fingers inside her core.

"Oh God," Callie cried as she fell over the edge into luscious oblivion. Arizona continued her motions until Callie cried out a second time, completely spent. She could feel the brunette's legs begin to give and she stood to face her, pinning Callie's body against the shower walls to keep her from falling. Arizona laid her head against Callie's shoulder and held her. Callie felt the love and compassion emanating from her girlfriend and she wrapped her arms around the petite blonde, thankful to have her.

The two women held each other in silence until the water began to cool, indicating that the hot water was running out. They wordlessly toweled each other off and headed toward the bedroom. Callie lay on the bed first, still wrapped in her dark red towel, facing the ceiling. She could tell her eyes were still puffy from her earlier breakdown. Arizona let her own towel drop to the floor as she approached the caramel-skinned beauty on the bed. Arizona gently climbed on top of her girlfriend and turned Callie's face towards her own when the Latina tried to hide her tears.

"You don't have to talk baby," Arizona began, "but you do have to look at me."

As Callie allowed herself to look into the blue depths of Arizona's eyes, a rouge tear fell down her cheek. She could feel Arizona pouring her heart and soul through her gaze. Callie felt a tug in her abdomen as Arizona shifted her weight on top of her. The blonde leaned down and kissed the single tear off of Callie's face.

"You're hurting," the blonde continued, "and I can't stand to see you hurting. Whatever it is that is causing you this pain, I want it to go away. I want to make you forget."

As renewed tears welled in Callie's brown eyes, Arizona captured her mouth with her own. Whatever was causing her girlfriend so much pain, she wanted to get rid of it. Since their reunion after the shootings, Arizona couldn't bear to see Callie in so much pain. It took a tragedy for her to realize that she never wanted Callie to hurt as much as she did before. Even though Arizona wasn't the cause of the pain this time, it didn't matter. All she could think of was making her girlfriend forget that pain.

Callie was a brilliant, badass surgeon, but there were days when that badass persona could not take any more. A man, a single father of two, would never walk again because Callie couldn't fix him. What had begun as a routine surgery had somehow become a disaster. Callie had convinced her nervous patient that there was nothing to worry about. That everything would be fine. And then Callie couldn't fix him. Callie couldn't keep her word. And because she couldn't keep her word, she broke. Right now, she needed to forget that she had just told a man that he would never walk his daughters down the aisle. She needed her girlfriend now more than ever. She needed Arizona to make her forget.

As Arizona deepened her kiss, she felt something inside of Callie break free. The brunette reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling her in closer. Arizona reached between their bodies and tore at the red towel covering her lover, releasing her full breasts into the cool air, nipples immediately coming to attention. Arizona pulled Callie's hands off her hips and pinned them to the bed above her dark hair. She ground her center against the brunette, eliciting a moan from the woman beneath her.

"Baby please…" Callie pleaded as Arizona continued to grind her hips against her own. "I need you to touch me… Please…"

The last plea set Arizona loose. The blonde rained kisses upon her girlfriend's chest as she moved downward. She released Callie's wrists as she traveled south, reaching one hand up to caress Callie's left breast. Arizona reached Callie's mound and blew hot breath against her girlfriend's sensitive skin. Callie shivered in anticipation when Arizona's blue eyes locked on to her own as her girlfriend deftly flicked her tongue over her clit before taking it in her mouth completely. Arizona swirled her tongue over Callie's nub before inserting two fingers into her depths, teasing her insides. Callie tangled her hands in Arizona's hair as the blonde increased the speed and pressure on her clit. Callie never wanted this to end.

Callie began to lose herself in the variety of sensations her girlfriend created on her body. One of Arizona's hands caressing her left breast, just the way Callie liked it, while the other hand continued its luscious assault on her sex. The sensations became a blur of gratification as she approached her release. Arizona sensed Callie's fast approaching orgasm and inserted a third finger into her depths, this last movement throwing Callie into the dark oblivion of pleasure.

As Callie's orgasm washed over her, Arizona continued to assault her clit, drawing every last bit of tension from her lover, leaving Callie completely spent. Arizona gently removed her fingers from Callie's core and crawled next to her girlfriend, settling the raven-haired beauty in the crook of her arm. Callie's eyes remained shut for several minutes, breathing still heavy.

"I love you, babe," Arizona whispered into Callie's hair before covering their bodies with the comforter. She felt Callie smile into her breast and her heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too," Callie whispered back as the fatigue from the day began to take over, her mind completely blank.

Arizona simply gazed at the beautiful creature snuggled up to her and smiled, taking pleasure in the knowledge that no matter the situation, they could get one another through it.


End file.
